


It's Alright.

by Dunkin Donuts (Momma_Sun)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arin is just baby, Arin needs a hug, But she's there nevertheless, Comfort, Depression, F/M, Fluff and Angst, He deserves so much love, M/M, Suzy is lowkey, and he gets it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Sun/pseuds/Dunkin%20Donuts
Summary: Arin's having a tough time caught in his own thoughts. Dan and Suzy give him the love and support he needs.[Really, just something I gotta get off my chest. Nothing bad happens and it's a happy ending because I'm just a baby who can't hurt my boys like that,,,]





	It's Alright.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a songfic! Recommended that you listen to It's Alright by Mother Mother, as this is heavily based on the song.  
[ https://youtu.be/G5-KJgVsoUM ]

_ It's Alright, it's Okay, it's Alright, it's Okay. _

_ You're not a monster, just a human, and you made a few mistakes _ .

The week had been a rough one. Dan was the first to notice Arin's odd behavior, but played it off as just something to do with the game they were playing. Suzy noticed it at home and tried talking to him about it, only to be shrugged off.

It wasn't long before the whole office caught on to Arin's too big smiles, his too long laughs and even the too short ones. His hair a mess as he constantly ran his hands through it. A nervous habit he had for years.

Dan repeatedly asked him if he was okay, getting the same response every time.

"I'm fine."

He clearly wasn't fine, but Dan didn't want to push him too hard.

Dating guys, even being attracted to guys, was new to Dan, but Arin wasn't new to Dan. He knew his best friend almost as much as his god damn wife did. Dan and Suzy were also close. Not as close as Dan was to Arin, but they were close.

Close enough that she as the first one he went to talk to about Arin.

Suzy noted he was acting weird, more so than usual. Dan pointed out all the oddities from when they were recording, and Suzy pointed out the oddities from at home. They couldn't quite figure out what was wrong with the poor guy, although they had theories of what might be happening.

They both agreed on a plan to try and make Arin feel better, and hopefully get him to spill what's eating him up so badly.

Arin came home after a particularly harsh day, Dan having drove him to his house due to Arin's own car being in the shop. That and, Dan didn't exactly trust him to drive with how he'd been acting.

Arin opened the door and told Dan he could go home if he wanted, but being the caring soul he was, Dan told him he was staying. Arin couldn't find it in him to say no to Dan's beaming smile and closed the door behind him.

"Heading upstairs." Arin mumbled, just barely loud enough for Dan to hear him.

Suzy walked in from the kitchen and shared a concerned look with Dan, waiting for Arin to escape upstairs before pulling him into the kitchen.

"So, I think I might get what's going on." Suzy spoke in a hushed whisper.

"Really? 'Cause I have no idea."

"I… I think he's having an 'episode."

"Episode?" Dan rose a brow, a confused look on his face.

"Yeah. You know, a depressive episode."

"Oooooh, fuuck. Shit. That explains a lot. What set it off?" Dan held a look of pure concern on his face for his friend- no boyfriend. Still getting use to that.

Suzy shrugged, her lips pressed into a tight line, "I don't know, many things can set him off, even the smallest of inconveniences can get him into a downward spiral. He usually takes antidepressants to help whenever this happens but he's… Not taking them… He refuses too."

Noticing how she began to shake, Dan wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his chest, slowly rubbing a hand up and down her back to try and soothe her.

"I-I just… I want… I hate s-seeing him… Like this… I want him to be ha-happy…"

Dan shushed and kissed her forehead, telling her that everything will be okay. Assuring her that Arin will be fine and they'll all get back on track to happy land.

She giggled a bit at the last part.

"You wanna head up and cuddle with your adorable husband?" Dan suggested, slowly rocking back and forth with her in his grasp.

"I kinda wanna just stay like this for a bit longer…"

"That's an option as well."

They both shared a small laugh before falling into a comfortable silence, Dan pressing his face into Suzy's head, enjoying her presence. She smelled amazing, he'd have to ask her what conditioner she's using.

They stayed locked together for just a few more seconds before Suzy sniffed and pulled away, looking up at the taller man with a wide smile.

"Let's go up and comfort our sad boy."

"Our?" Dan held a smile as he rose a brow.

"He's your as much as he's mine. Ring or no ring."

Dan snorted and patted her on the head before beginning to head off to the stairs, leaving his jacket on a chair and kicking his shoes off in the general direction of the door. Suzy rolled her eyes and followed him up.

Dan slowly opened the bedroom door, peeking his head in to see Arin laying with his back facing the door. He looked behind him to Suzy before opening the door more and walking in.

"Hey Ar."

Arin groaned in response, clearly in his own headspace. Dan sighed and climbed onto the bed, wrapping his arms around Arin.

"Arin, talk to me."

Another groan reply.

Dan watched Suzy walk to the other side of the bed and crawl up next to Arin, successfully sandwiching him in between the two.

"Arin, honey, are you okay?" Suzy spoke with a soft voice, her delicate hands holding her husbands face as she stared into his eyes. Arin stayed silent as he stared back, a cold silence in the room before tears began falling off of Arin's face.

"Arin? Shit, Ar, you okay?!"

Dan quickly moved to get a better look at his face, brushing Arin's hair out of his face. Him and Suzy shared a worried look as Arin sobbed between them.

"Baby, what's wrong? You know you can trust us." Suzy cooed.

Arin sniffed and hiccuped before shifting to sit up and looked between the two sitting beside him. He took a deep, shaky breath before finally speaking.

"I… I've just been so in my own head lately, I-I don't know why… I just… I was thinking about how much of a fucking  _ asshole _ I was and I… I-I was just thinking hie the fuck can I be so lucky to have you two in my life. Th-then my thoughts drifted and shit hit the fan and I just don't fucking  _ deserve _ you two. You're so nice and caring and I'm just a fucking asshole who can't grow up a-a-and I-"

"Arin, stop talking." Dan interrupted Arin's rambling, reaching forward to grab the younger man's chin and hold his head still.

"You're a goddamn  _ amazing  _ human being, Arin. Me and Suzy love you for how much you care for everyone around you. We love you for all the heart and love you pour into anything you work on. We love you for your colorful personality and how you can pull jokes out your ass and make us laugh all the time. 

"You started two companies by yourself and it's fully understandable if you ever need a break, though you work so damn hard you never take one when you need to. Arin, we don't just love you, we fucking  _ adore  _ you, and I think I speak for the both of us when I say you make our lives just that little bit brighter, your laughter so contagious that we can't help but laugh along with you, and God be damned your face is just the cutest thing I've ever laid eyes on -No offense Suzy- and I just want to fucking kiss you all over.

"Arin mother fucking Hanson, you are by far the best thing to ever happen to me. You've helped my dreams and many others dreams come true. You're a fucking hero, Arin, and we love you. We love you so fucking much."

Dan kept full eye contact with Arin as he spoke, a fierceness in his eyes as he spoke in the most serious tone he could muster, pouring his heart out for the mess in front of him.

Arin stared in awe at Dan, his eyes scanning for something that wasn't there. More tears flowed down his face as Dan's words finally sunk in. Dan moved to hold him close to his chest, motioning for Suzy to join in the hug.

Arin sobbed as the two loves of his life held him close, both peppering him with light kisses. His crying was soon turned into a fit of giggles when Dan pushed Arin's face away so he could do as earlier stated and kiss him all over, his stubble tickling Arin's face.

"There's that smile we love." Suzy hummed against her husband, her arms wrapped around his waist as she pressed her face against his shoulder.

"I don't deserve you two…"

Dan shushed Arin and placed a finger against the others mouth, "No,  _ we _ don't deserve  _ you _ ."

Suzy nodded in agreement as she placed more soft kisses to Arin's shoulder. He giggled and wrapped his arms around Dan, mumbling a soft "Thank you" into his chest. Neither of them knew just how much he needed to hear that, but now instead of his thoughts being hurtful. His mind and heart were bursting with love for his wife and boyfriend.

_It_'s_ Alright, ooh_

_ It's Okay, ooh _

_ It's Alright, ooh _

_ And I believe, yes I believe _

_ That you will see a better day _

** _It's Alright_ ** .


End file.
